The Life and Times of The Jet
by Cenawordlife619
Summary: Jeff is a new superstar in the WWE and has to face some problems that come with being a professional wrestler.
1. A rivalry Begins

Chapter 1: A Rivalry Begins  
  
Jeff was a rookie wrestler who had just signed with the WWE, and as always, the more established superstars played jokes on him. But Jeff would just let them play jokes on him and say "Oh that was a good one."  
  
Soon the jokes started slowing down a little, and Jeff began to make friends backstage. Luckily, one of his best friends was just signed to the WWE too, his friend from Florida, Ally. So Jeff always had at least one friend backstage. One day Jeff was just hanging out backstage and noticed that Bubba Ray Dudley was picking on Ally. Now Jeff wasn't going to let Bubba do this. So Jeff went over and said "Hey Bubba leave her alone!"  
  
"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Bubba asked.  
  
"Because I'm her friend and if you don't stop something bad is going to happen." Jeff answered.  
  
"Yeah right what the hell could you do to me?" Bubba asked. After he asked that Bubba slapped Jeff in the face, Jeff put his fist up and went to punch Bubba, but his arm was stopped by John Cena. John told him "Don't risk it." then John said "Bubba you made your point, go away!"  
  
Jeff thought for a second and realized that John was right, why should he risk losing his wrestling career over Bubba's stupidity? At the next show Jeff was preparing for his match against Spike Dudley, Spike walked up to Jeff and said "You're in for it now."  
  
Jeff ignored what he said and got ready for his match. Jeff won the match after he hit The Turbulance (Jeff's nickname was "The Jet".), a move where Spike was set up like an F-U but with Spike looking up and then getting his face driven into the ring mat in an X-Factor style. As soon as Jeff got backstage Bubba Ray Dudley walked up to him and said "So, sticking up for your girlfriend huh?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend Bubba, she's a friend I've known for a long time." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah sure she is." Bubba said.  
  
"Fine you believe what you want Bubba, but I know that she's just a friend." Jeff said.  
  
Bubba said "You know what?, I don't like your attitude."   
  
Bubba attacked Jeff and slammed his head into a cement wall and went to pick him up, but John Cena and Ally chased him away. The last thing Jeff heard that day was John and Ally calling for the paramedics. 


	2. Revenge is on Jeff's Mind

Chapter 2: Revenge is on Jeff's Mind  
  
In the hospital, Jeff finally woke up and the first three people he saw were John Cena, Ally, and Spike Dudley. John and Ally asked if he was OK, but Spike said "I told you that you were in for it."  
  
"Shut up Spike, I used to like you, now I realize that you're an asshole." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah Spike, go away." Ally said  
  
"Thanks." Jeff said.  
  
"No problem." Ally said  
  
Jeff was released from the hospital, and he went back to his hotel room and turned his laptop on. He was just checking the wrestling rumor websites to see what they reported about the attack from Bubba. One site's headline was "Bubba Dudley severley injures The Jet at recent house show." Jeff knew he wasn't hurt and realized that the rumor site did this to draw fans in, so he wasn't mad, he knew they were just doing their job. The next day Jeff was scheduled to have a match with... Bubba Ray Dudley. Jeff went up to Bubba to talk about the upcoming match, he said that the ref should get knocked out, he'd get a steel chair, hit Bubba, and John Cena would hit Bubba with the Protoplex to end the match. All there was after Jeff said that was silence. So the match came and he knocked the ref down, and Jeff went to the outside and got a chair, while this was happening John Cena snuck out to the ring. Jeff hit Bubba with the chair and then Cena hit the Protoplex. Jeff woke the ref up and went for the pin but only got a two count. Jeff was thinking "What the hell is he doing, he was supposed to lose."  
  
Jeff went to get the chair again but Bubba hit Jeff in the head with the chair, Jeff was out of it, and Bubba took advantage of this and went for the pin, but Jeff kicked out. Jeff just grabbed the chair and hit Bubba and got DQ'ed. Bubba and Jeff got backstage and Jeff said "Bubba what the hell were you thinking out there?"  
  
"Alright, I don't like you, why would I lose to you?" Bubba asked.  
  
"Because usually you listen to your co-workers." Jeff said.  
  
"well ever since you got here I have never liked you." Bubba repeated.  
  
"Yo, I never did anything to you, I just stuck up for my friend." Jeff said.  
  
"Well, I guess you're right, you were just helping your friend." Bubba said.  
  
"So we're all good, right?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah we're all good." Bubba answered.  
  
"Cool" Jeff said. 


	3. An Uncomfortable Situation

Chapter 3: An Uncomfortable Situation  
  
Finally Jeff and Bubba had worked things out, and it was normal life again. Jeff was approached by one of the head writers of the WWE, Stephanie McMahon. She said, "Jeff we want to team you up with John Cena and Ally."  
  
I said, "That's cool."  
  
But she wasn't done yet, she went on to say, "We want you to have a relationship with Ally somewhere in the story line."  
  
I said "Um, Stephanie Ally and I have been friends for a long time, but I don't think that I'd feel comfortable kissing one of my friends."  
  
Jeff then told her to give him some time to think about it. And a couple minutes later Stephanie asked if he wanted to go through with the storyline, but he said "Let's have John and I switch roles, and have him have a relationship with Ally."  
  
"That's a great idea!" Stephanie said. And she walked away to write the storyline.  
  
The storyline was fine for the first couple weeks, but Stephanie walked up to Jeff and told him the new part of the storyline. "Jeff we're going to have you turn on John and Ally, and become partners with the Dudley Boyz." Stephanie said.  
  
"Alright but I won't feel comfortable turning on my friends, but I'll do it." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff then went out for the match, which was The Jet, John Cena, and Ally vs. The Dudley Boyz and Torrie Wilson. So he went out and had the match, and at the end he pretended to be hurt and then stood up and pushed John into a 3-D from the Dudley Boyz. Ally went to stop the pin, but Jeff wouldn't let her and the Dudley Boyz won. 


	4. A Change of Heart

Chapter 4: A Change of Heart  
  
Jeff had just turned on his friends, but was still friends with them off-camera. Jeff had a match that night, John Cena and Ally vs. The Jet and Torrie Wilson. Jeff went to the ring with Torrie, and John went to the ring with Ally and the match was on. The match ended with Jeff and Ally in the ring, Ally went for the Déjà vu, but Jeff stopped her and hit The Turbulance on her. He shoulder and put her down. After that he hit The Turbulance on D-Von, and then John Cena walked over to Jeff and shook his hand. Jeff, John, and Ally were re-united. 


	5. The Unthinkable Happens

Chapter 5: The Unthinkable Happens  
  
The storyline of the re-uniting of John Cena, Ally, and Jeff was working out fine. But Stephanie walked up to John,Ally,and Jeff backstage and told them what was going to happen. (But I can't reveal it right now, it's a surprise.) But John, Ally, and Jeff all agreed that the storyline was good. So later on John Cena, Ally, and The Jet had a match against The Dudley Boyz and Miss Jackie. They all went out for the match, and near the end Ally was going for the Deja Vu on Miss Jackie but as she was going for it, John stopped her and went for the F-U on Ally. Luckily, Jeff had stopped Cena before he could do anything to Ally. But as Jeff turned around he got hit with a 3-D and lost the match. Then the new storyline started, Jeff went backstage and said to Cena "Why in the hell did you turn on Ally and I for?"  
  
"Because you got annoying and I just don't like Ally." John said.  
  
"Well I may be annoying, but I can sure as hell fight." Jeff said.  
  
"What are you saying?" John asked.  
  
"I'm saying that I want a match with you at Judgment Day." Jeff answered.  
  
"Alright you're on!" John exclaimed.  
  
So the Jet was going to face John Cena at Judgment Day. 


	6. Payback's a Bitch!

Chapter 6: Payback's a Bitch!  
  
It was the last SmackDown! until Judgment Day, and John Cena came out and said "Yo, I want to make sure that this guy I'm fightin can actually win a match, so here's his opponent!" Music hits and "Wheeeere? Where is the Big Show?" Jeff came out to the ring and basically got manhandled from the begining. And late into the match the ref got knocked down and John Cena got in the ring and told the Big Show to chokeslam Jeff. Show picked Jeff up and went for the chokeslam, but let Jeff go and grabbed Cena and chokeslammed him instead! After that Show fell down and Jeff got the 1-2-3! Jeff went up to Cena and said "You can't see me!" while waving his hand in front of his face. It was Judgment Day now, and Jeff was preparing for the match and the Big Show said "Good luck man."  
  
"Thanks." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff went out for his match and it was a see-saw match where Cena had control, then Jeff did, but in the end the ref was knocked down, and Jeff was going for The Turbulance but as he was going for it Ally snuck into the ring and low-blowed Jeff, which led to an F-U from Cena and the victory. The Jet couldn't believe that his best friend turned on him. Well on the next SmackDown! The Jet wasn't happy that his friend turned on him, and he had a match with John "Bradshaw" Layfield that night. The match was one-sided, Layfield controlled the match for the whole time, and hit the clothesline from hell on The Jet and beat him. After that John Cena and Ally came out and John said "Hey next week, let's have an inter-gender tag team match, go backstage and find a partner."   
  
The next week on Smackdown! John and Ally Came out and then Jeff came out and pointed to the back, the music hits "You look so, good to me." it was Rico! Jeff explained why Rico, "Rico is a hell of a fighter and you said that I had to find a partner so, I found the most girlish guy."  
  
Well Cena and Rico fought, and Rico jumped up into Cena's arms and kissed him on the cheek, but after that it was Rico and Ally in the ring, and Ally controlled the match for a while, until Jeff was tagged in. The match ended with Cena using the chain on Rico and the pin. But Jeff wasn't done with Cena and Ally yet. 


	7. The Rivalry Continues For Now

Chapter 7: The Rivalry Continues... for now  
  
Jeff wasn't done with John Cena and Ally yet, the next week on SmackDown! Jeff came out and said, "Hey Cena, you proved last week that you're better then Rico, not me. So with that said how about we see if you are actually better than me, let's have a match tonight for the WWE United States Championship!"  
  
Cena's music hit and he came out on the stage with Ally. Cena gave him an answer to his challenge, "Let me think about it for a second... no!" he said.  
  
"Oh so you're going to walk away from the opportunity to injure me seriously, because I was going to make it a hardcore match. But you already said no so-"  
  
Cena interrupted Jeff and said "Alright then, if it's a hardcore match you're on!"  
  
So it was official, Cena vs. The Jet for the WWE United States Championship in a hardcore rules match.  
  
Jeff went backstage and was seen talking to the Big Show. But the cameras couldn't get close enough to hear what they were talking about. So the match finally came and Jeff came out, then Cena came out with Ally. Jeff and Cena started the match and beat the hell out of each other and using anything to win the match, but near the end a visitor came out to the ring. Who was it? The Big Show, he came out and chokeslammed Cena, but as Show was turning around Jeff smacked Big Show with a steel chair. And then Cena, Ally, and Jeff attacked the Big Show, and ended the attack by setting a table up in the ring and, then Cena hit the F-U and put the Big Show through the table. The next SmackDown! came and Jeff, Ally, and John had announcement to make, Jeff began to talk, "Today we are going to be adding a new member to our group."  
  
Ally then began listing his accomplishments, "He's three time Cruiserweight champion, WWE Tag Team Champion, and two time WCW Tag Team Champion."  
  
Cena then intro duced him "His name is..." 


	8. A New Member is Introduced

Chapter 8: A New Member is Introduced  
  
Continuing from where John Cena left off, "His name is Rey Mysterio!"  
  
Mysterio comes out and says "I'm so glad I get to join this group of such talented wrestlers."  
  
Jeff then says, "We are Thuganomics!"  
  
So the group now had a name and a new member. After Jeff said that all the Dudley Boyz came out on stage and said that they too had a new member added to their group and that they were going to fight all of us in an 8-person tag team match. They brought their new member out, it was The Duchess of Dudleyville, Stacy Keibler. So that night on SmackDown it would be Thuganomics vs. The Dudley Boyz & Stacy Keibler. But Bubba wanted to add a special stipualtion to the match, it would be a tables match! Thuganomics agreed and the match was set. Backstage Bubba walked up to Jeff and brought back old thought from a couple weeks earlier, he said, "So if I try to put you're girlfriend through the table are you going to stick up for her?"   
  
"Alright Bubba, I have only one thing to say to you, and I hope this is how Cena eliminates one of you stupid Dudleyz or Stacy, fuck you! I know you don't understand the whole thing about Cena eliminating you with a fuck you, but if you think about it he is going to give you a big F-U!"  
  
So the match was on, elimination rules applied, The Dudleyz and Stacy came out first. Then Thuganomics came out, and the Dudleyz wasted no time going after them. Spike was the dumb one who went after Jeff, so Jeff punched him out, set up a table and gave him the Turbulance through a table. Jeff noticed that Stacy and Ally were on top of a table and he also noticed that Ally was going for the Deja Vu, which she hit and Stacy was gone. Mysterio saw D-Von standing in front of a table and hit the West Coast Pop and that eliminated D-Von. Jeff went after Bubba and hit the Turbulance on him, moved out of the way and Rey hit the 619 on Bubba. Bubba staggered towards Ally and she hit the Deja Vu on him then Cena picked him up and hit the F-U and eliminated Bubba. Match over, Thuganomics wins! But as they celebrated each member was chokeslammed by the Big Show. 


	9. The Begining of a Relationship in Thugan...

Chapter 9: The Begining of a Relationship in Thuganomics  
  
Jeff had always had feelings for Ally, he just never showed them when he was around her, he was too shy. Well, Jeff had a match with Ally that night to face Bubba and Stacy in a match. They were talking backstage about the match and what they should do, when the BIg Show walked by and just gave them an evil eye. "What was that about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I have no idea." said Ally.  
  
But they just kind of ignored him and got ready for the match. Bubba and Stacy already came out, Jeff and Ally came out and taunted a little, then the bell sounded. Jeff and Bubba started it off, and Jeff beat Bubba up a little and he tagged Stacy in, so Jeff tagged Ally in, and they fought for a while, until Stacy went to choke Ally in the corner Jeff pulled her off and told Ally to grab her for the 3-D, so Jeff lifted her and hit the 3-D on her, and as Ally went for the cover Jeff guarded the pin so Bubba couldn't stop it. And Jeff and Ally won. Jeff and Ally went backstage and Jeff thought about his feelings for Ally, and he said to himself "I'm going to go ask her out, right now."   
  
When he found Ally he saw her kissing John Cena, and he quietly walked away so that he didn't disturb them. 


	10. A Rivalry Restarts

Chapter 10: A Rivalry Restarts  
  
Jeff felt sad again but kept it inside him, he didn't go talk to anybody. On the next SmackDown! Jeff didn't have a match, he kind of just hung out backstage the whole night, and at one point Jeff was alone in the locker room. Jeff was sitting there minding his own business, when Bubba Ray Dudley walked up to him again and said, "Well it seems that someone stole your," Bubba put his fingers up to do the quotation marks "friend."   
  
Jeff just looked at him and said "Bubba I don't need this shit right now, so go the fuck away."  
  
"Fine, whatever you want, you damn wuss." Bubba said.  
  
Jeff had finally snapped, all the months of Bubba saying un-necessary comments to him finally broke out into a violent attack on Bubba. Jeff chased Bubba down the hallway with a steel chair and took Bubba out with a shot to the back of his head. A couple days later Jeff, Ally, and John were just talking backstage at the house show, and Jim Ross came up to them and said, "Jeff can I talk to you."  
  
"Sure." Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, your temper is getting a little out of hand, you know with Bubba, so we're going to put you on Raw." he said.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe what he had just said, he responded with, "Why don't you just suspend or fine me?"  
  
J.R. said, "Alright if you want to pay the fine, that's fine."  
  
"As long as I get to stay here on SmackDown! I'll be happy." Jeff said.  
  
"Alright then, goodbye." J.R. said.  
  
"Bye." Jeff said  
  
"What did he want?" Ally and John asked.  
  
"He wanted to move me away to Raw because of my temper, but we decided to just have me fined." Jeff said.  
  
"So, you're staying here on SmackDown!?" Ally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm staying here." Jeff answered.  
  
Well Jeff didn't know what was going to happen next. Bubba Ray Dudley walked up to him and said "Why the hell did you hit me with a steel chair?"  
  
"Because the comment that you made was stupid and un-necessary." Jeff said.  
  
"It was a joke that the guys told me to say to you." Bubba exclaimed.  
  
"Did I know that? No! So I freaked out and hit you." Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah that's true, but you should have had the common knowledge to know it was a joke." Bubba said  
  
"Alright, I'll keep that in mind next time." Jeff said.  
  
Jeff now had dealt with Bubba Dudley, but there was more to come. 


	11. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Chapter 11: All Good Things Must Come to an End  
  
Jeff, Ally, and John were just talking backstage at the next SmackDown!, and Jim Ross came up to them and said, "Jeff can I talk to you."  
  
"Sure." Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, this whole storyline with you, Ally, and Cena is getting a little out of hand so we're going to put you on Raw." he said.  
  
Jeff couldn't believe what he had just said, he held back his tears, and just said, "OK, I don't want to, but I will."  
  
He slowly walked back to Ally and John, they said "What did he want?"  
  
"He said that our storyline is getting way too out of control and that I'm going to Raw." Jeff said  
  
"No! we don't want you to leave." they both said  
  
Jeff walked around backstage, and started thinking about what's going to happen. Jeff didn't want to go to Raw but unfortunatley it wasn't his choice. He went up to his friends and said goodbye and wished them luck. On Monday he was at Raw, the only problem was that he wasn't happy. He didn't feel right without Ally, John Cena, or Rey Mysterio. But he had to deal with it, and work on Raw, always feeling sad and lonely.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
